


Explanation

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: What this is all about





	Explanation

This was posted on a Facebook group I am part of and I went for it!

I am willing to expand on them if people would like to see a more fleshed out version of the story or stories that catch their eye. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
